


C2 Symmetry

by Blushingnerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blushingnerd/pseuds/Blushingnerd
Summary: Teenage years are the hardest, where you either find yourself or get lost and sometimes, one leads to the other.A journey of self discovery, friendship, love, angst and all the "mambos" of adolescence.





	C2 Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sooo... this is the first fic I have ever written, and actually English is not by any means my first language so pleeease if you see any mistake let me know. Betas are welcome? :) Hope you enjoy, let me know if you want me to keep updating, of course the first chapter is not even close to the plot so you will have to be patient.- C

One

The lady from the entrance hall of school opens the door so I can get in. As always I'm almost late, I walk to the center hall and find my friends sitting on the floor, they are laughing at something Spencer said, they have their backpacks ready and just as I sit down the professor calls out our names to tell us that we should get going.

\- ”What a surprise to see you here Riley, we were pretty sure you had fallen asleep...again” Phoebe says with her characteristic teasing tone.  
I huff at her words - ”As if you didn't know me, usually late but will be there one way or another”.  
-” We need to find good seats so the four of us can be next to each other, I'll have your bag and you try to get in first” Sophie grabs my arm and starts walking us faster so we can be on the front.  
As we get in the bus I run to find a seat, I throw my backpack in one of the middle ones before someone else takes it and when she gets in we sit together next to Spencer and Phoebe.  
When the driver starts the bus, our religion professor, Julia, gets up and starts talking.  
-”Good morning girls, I hope you are all ready for this year's retreat. As we do every year I'd like to start this experience with a prayer. Does anyone have any intentions they'd like to share? “  
A few girls answer with the names of loved ones who are sick or people they know are in need of some prayer, after that the professor talks again -” For this experience to be an unforgettable one and to bring us closer to each other, God, we put in your hands all this intentions and thank you for all the things you had put in our way.Amen”

After that we settle down. Sophie gets a bag of Doritos from her backpack “Look what I've brought..” she says in a mischievous tone while smirking as we get excited by the mere presence of a red bag with junk food. We start eating them hidden, as if it were some illegal substance that would get us in too much trouble.

In the back one of the girls shouts -”Who is eating Doritos?! Open the windows for God's sake, it smells like shit!!”

At that my friends and I burst into laughter but try to act innocent and not get called out on our food choices.


End file.
